Disclaimer
by irm63
Summary: Ich schreibe gerade eine ernsthafte FanFic und dann macht sich mein Disclaimer selbständig ... *wiesopassiertmirsowasandauernd?*


Disclaimer: As usual, ich habe mir Einiges von J.K.R ausgeliehen und verdiene nichts daran, außer vielleicht einer Tracht Prügel.

**Vorwort**

Liebe Leser/Innen!

Bei dieser Short-Story handelt es sich** nicht** um eine der gewohntenKurzgeschichten.

Severus Snape kommt aber darin vor.

Also ich sitze so ganz entspannt an meinem Laptop und bastele an einer Story. Und auf einmal macht sich mein liebevoll entworfener Disclaimer selbständig!

Ich habe dann noch versucht das Teil wieder einzufangen, aber das war dann schon genauso verwildert, wie der Ford Anglia (nachzulesen in ‚Harry Potter And The Chamber Of Secrets', also nicht mein verwilderter Disclaimer, sondern der Ford Anglia).

Und das ist dann dabei herausgekommen…

**Disclaimer!**

**Von irm63**

Ich habe mich erst kürzlich ernsthaft mit dem Thema auseinandergesetzt, weil ich auf die Idee kam, eigene Fan-Fics zu schreiben.

Zuerst wäre es noch ziemlich egal gewesen, aber ich wollte das dann doch auf PM's Website veröffentlicht haben.

Und da braucht Frau (Sorry, wenn das jetzt hier etwas sexistisch rüberkommt, aber der einzige Mann, der sich bisher in den Fan-Fics (also in denen, die ich bisher gelesen habe) so richtig ins Zeug legt, mitmacht, und überhaupt,… heißt Severus Snape) unbedingt einen so genannten Disclaimer.

Ich weiß, das hätte ich nicht tun sollen, weil einige von Euch jetzt neidisch sind, aber es ist, wie es ist. Ich gebe es zu, ich beherrsche die Kunst der Doppelklammer. Und ich kriege zur Not auch die dreifache hin, Klammer meine ich.

Aber ich bin ganz lieb: Ich bringe keine Doppelklammern mehr und Ihr postet mir ganz nett?

Also, wenn ich ganz konzentriert beim Schreiben bin, schaffe ich auch noch die vierfache (Klammer), aber das will dann keine/r mehr lesen.

Außer Ihr wollt es so.

ggg

**Zurück zum Thema & der langen Rede kurzer Sinn**

Zuerst musste ich herausfinden, was das überhaupt ist, so ein Disclaimer. War ja auch eigenartig, immer wieder zu lesen „J.K.R. alles,… mir nichts".

Die Schlussfolgerung meinerseits war:

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o… 0o0o0…0o0o… (Blackout)

1. Das ist was Juristisches!

2. Panik?

3. Nee, keine Panik, weil …

4. …die anderen würden sonst ja nichts veröffentlichen.

5. Also habe ich nachgelesen: Ich verzichte auf das dicke Muggelgeld, aber meine Phantasien darf ich behalten.

6. Meine Phantasie gehört mir, ich darf also Severus Snape behalten!

7. Geil. ggg

8. Also nicht gerade behalten, weil er ja eigentlich J.K.R. gehört,…

9. … aber ich darf ihn mir ausleihen,

10. …und muss ihn nur ordentlich gekämmt wieder abgeben,

11. …außer, es passiert das Allerschlimmste,

12. …Harry Potter wird Schulleiter von Hogwarts,

13. …oder…

14. Snape stirbt (Dann hätte ich doch lieber Punkt 13.),

15. …umgekehrt wäre es einfacher,

16. …(nur meine persönliche Meinung),

17. …also lieber Snape auf der Seite der Überlebenden!

18. …na auf jeden Fall brauche ich einen Disclaimer,

19. …der dann ungefähr so aussehen könnte:

**Definition:**

Verzichtserklärung: der/die/dem gehört **das** ( Alles), mir **nix**.

Zur Veranschaulichung:

**Disclaimer: **

So ziemlich Alles gehört J.K.R. und dann noch irgendso einer Muggelfirma (war das jetzt Pirimont, oder Wurner Brass), also hat was mit Film zu tun, Kanu oder Kino, so nennen die das, die Muggel.

Für die Squibs und Magier, die noch nicht im Kino (Kono, Kinomo?) waren:

…, also die Muggel machen ganz viele Fotos, ganz schnell, hintereinander und zeigen die dann genauso,… also ganz viele, ganz schnell, hintereinander,… und nennen das dann ‚Motion Picture'.

Dafür treffen sie sich dann in dunklen, schlecht belüfteten Räumen, wo ganz viele Sitzreihen hintereinander angeordnet sind.

„Nein, keine Kirche!", die Stühle sind gepolstert und der Raum ist gut beheizt.

Auf ihre primitive Art gelingt es den Muggeln dabei erstaunlicherweise, die Illusion eines bewegten Bildes zu erzeugen.

Wo doch ein Schnappschuss mit einer magischen Kamera ausreichen würde.

…Seht ihr was abgeht, jetzt entgleitet mir der Disclaimer in meiner Story über die Disclaimer.

Also jetzt reicht es mir. Das wird mir zu kompliziert.

Und außerdem muss ich mir ja noch nen neuen Disclaimer für die Story, die ich gerade in Arbeit habe, ausdenken, weil sich ja der Alte verselbständigt hatte.

**Ende**


End file.
